Out of the Woods
by allaboardellieexpress
Summary: Spencer's feelings for Hanna hit her harder than she anticipated. It was something far out of her reach. There was nothing she could do about it though. She was in love and was hellbent on keeping Hanna in her life even if that only meant through unrequited love. Sometimes though, life has a way of changing everything you ever thought. In this case, Spencer might just get the girl.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was filled with dark clouds and thunder could be heard in the distance. School had just let out and Spencer was rushing towards her car to head home. It was a Friday evening and all she wanted to do was go home and spend the weekend worrying over her French exam on Monday. The whole -A debacle was beginning to take its toll on her studies and she needed to get all "a's" on her tests and quizzes. Her latest "b" brought upon many thoughts of doom and she was for sure if she let this happen again her life was over. Hastings do not get "b's". It was not validated nor was it justifiable. The wind was beginning to pick up more than it was before and her skirt was beginning to flap around her legs. She eventually made it to her car and opened the driver's side and got in as fast as she could.

The silence of the car was something she needed after the events of the day. She and Hanna had gotten into an heated argument in the bathroom and it never got resolved. It made for an awkward lunch and she had to keep explaining to Emily and Aria why Hanna was not at the table with them like per usual. She let out the breath she was holding and closed her eyes. Here lately everything with Hanna was more aggravating than it usually was. No matter what they talked about it always ended up in an argument, and even though she hated to admit it she was the reason why. Spencer had begun to develop feelings for Hanna, more so than just friendly ones. Her entire life she prepared for every obstacle that would ever come her way. If something came and hit her full force without prior knowledge to it, she would fight back just as equally hard and win. This though was something far out of her element.

She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Driving right now was something she relished in because it let her be alone and ponder on every thought she had stored in her mind since these feelings emerged. It hit her so hard it was like the Titanic hitting the iceberg. Once it hit the damage was done. Though this was far from damage. She thought of it more like the part of the "unsinkable" ship filling up with water. These feelings she developed kept growing so fast that its impact left her with so many questions. Ones she was not even for sure could be answered. Hanna's face after their fight kept playing over and over in her head. It pained Spencer to see her that way. The blonde's face contorted in such a way that it made guilt flow through her veins so fast. Before she had time to even utter an "I'm sorry" Hanna was already out the door and left her standing there in front of the sink with feelings of remorse. She wanted to apologize to her after school, but chickened out and decided it was better to leave it alone. Spencer was never one to just hide and leave things alone, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Walking inside her house the eery silence made the hairs on her arms stand up. She set her car keys down, her bag, and her phone and made her way towards the living room. Sitting there on the couch was her mother.

"Mom? What are you doing home so early? Didn't you and dad say you were staying in Manhattan for another three days?" She saw her mom look at her and then shake her head. Her mom then laid down whatever papers she was looking at and stood up trying to keep the look of worry off her face but she failed at doing so. Spencer could read her like a book most of the time. "Was it mom?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about Spencer. I've got it all under control. Just some case they keep pressuring me to do at the firm and I accepted it after a much long debate with your father. Now go do whatever it is you need to do, and like I said don't worry about it." Spencer nodded her head and made her way back to the kitchen and grabbed her things. After she made it to her room she looked at the text messages she had recently gotten. There was one from Aria asking her if she could come over later. There was one from Emily asking her if she accepted Aria's request than could she come over to. Of course they would do something like this. She rolled her eyes and texted them both back saying she would love for them to come over, but tonight she just wanted to be alone. Scrolling through them one more time to make sure she did not miss anything, she locked her phone and through it on her bed. There were no texts from the one person she was hoping there would be at least one from the most. She needed to stop being so hateful and mean to Hanna. She was nothing but an excellent friend and someone who cared and forgave more than anyone she knew. She was kind-hearted and loved with everything she had. The feistiness of her and her utter devotion towards she, Emily, and Aria made her heart swell with pride. She loved her that was truth. She would do anything for her. The way Alison treated her and made her feel like she was worthless made her fume with anger. She should have said something, anything, but she remained silent because she actually felt like she was apart of something. All along though she knew why she stayed alongside Alison for so long. It was because of a certain blue-eyed blonde whom made her laugh with sayings that never made sense. Spencer would always correct her and Hanna would roll her eyes at her. Spencer knew it was never meant as a rude gesture. Hanna did everything she did out of love. That was one thing that drew her in so fast. Running her hand through her hair she decided she would have to end this day on a good note.

She got into her car and began the short distance from her house to Hanna's. She needed to apologize and make things right. Even though she fell for her straight best friend did not mean she had a right to act this way towards her. She deserved to be loved and to be treated right. Which is why she was doing what she was. If she could not have Hanna as her girlfriend, she would continue having her as her best friend. A life without Hanna Marin in it would not suffice for her. She would rather have to suffer through unrequited love than to not have the blonde beauty beside her fighting crime like they did before the arguments began. She made it to the house and walked up the pathway slowly but surely. She was determined to make Hanna forgive her and to start over..nothing more, nothing less. She took a deep breath, stood up straight, and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed by before the door was opened revealing the one person whom took her breath away more than anyone else ever had or could.

The blonde had a look of surprise on her face which then turned to full on anger. She shook her head and rolled her eyes while scanning Spencer's face. "What do you want Spencer? In case you haven't noticed I'm not on speaking terms with you at the moment. I plead the force with you."

Spencer suppressed a laugh at what Hanna just said. She would have normally corrected her but it was not the time to do so. "Look, Hanna. I know you're angry with me and rightfully so. Just let me come inside and explain things to you. I hate you being mad at me. I know it's my fault, okay? Just—please let me come in." She stopped talking and with pleading eyes she waited for what the blonde beauty would do. If she slammed the door in her face it would break Spencer more than she was willing to ever admit. She heard a sigh come from Hanna and another eye roll.

"Well—come in then. I don't have all day. I'm starving and I'd like to get this over with."

Spencer stepped inside and looked around before landing her brown eyes back onto the blue ones that held so much mystery in them, but she could read them like no other. Tonight was going to change everything, and as a Hastings she came as nothing but prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence between them was an accurate description of deafening. Spencer was standing there trying to come up with something to say. She had never been one to be of silence, but then again she had never been in such a situation before. Hanna continued to roll her eyes every now and then. She wanted this awkward tension to go away more than anything. They were best friends. Awkwardness was not suppose to be apart of it. Eventually Hanna uncrossed her arms and let out an exasperated sigh. She was going to get something out of Spencer. After all, she did come over to her house unannounced.

"Okay. Seriously what did you come over here to say Spencer? My mom is going to be home any minute and she asked me to have dinner prepared so..." Hanna crossed her arms once more while leaning back onto the counter.

"Hanna, I've known you and your mom for a very long time. Since when do you cook? You guys have takeout every single night it seems." Spencer eyed Hanna curiously waiting to see how she was going to overcome the small lie she told. Hanna rolled her eyes once again and huffed.

"Besides the point Spencer. You came over here, apologized, and practically begged for me to let you in like a lost puppy dog. So just answer my question from before. What is it you came over here to say?" Hanna said the last question a little more softer than before. Yes, she was still angry at what happened before lunch in the bathroom, but she and Spencer were still friends so she was going to hear her out even if she acted like she wanted the exact opposite.

Spencer uncrossed her arms and sat up straighter at the bar stool she was currently sitting in. She folded her hands and kept twiddling them in hopes it would help better prepare the next words that would come out of her mouth. Hanna could not take it anymore so she placed her right hand on top of them. "Stop doing that. It's literally making me go bananas here." Spencer stared up at her and could not help but let a small smirk grace her face. Hanna let a small smile appear as well before letting go of Spencer's hands. Hanna opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it when she saw Spencer open her mouth. _F__inally_.

"Hanna...today the fight we had back at school is something I wish I could take back. You just irritate me so much to the point where it doesn't matter what it is. You could say the word pie seven times and it will make me fume with anger. At first, I thought it was nothing. Then it turned into something more. I actually.." Spencer sighed and ran a hand through her hair while turning her head towards the refrigerator. She then looked down at the ground before hearing silent footsteps making their way in front of her. She eventually looked up and saw tears forming in the blonde's eyes. Confusion crossed her face. Maybe she should have worded that a little differently. "Hanna-" The blonde sniffed and looked down at the ground as well. "So are you saying—are you saying we can't be friends anymore? Because you apologized to me and then, then you say this..I.." Hanna trailed off looking around before anger filled her once more. "I'm confused here! My brain is not equipt to handle something like this!" Spencer stood up and grabbed Hanna's shoulders before leaning in. The kiss was gentle and did not last very long. Hanna pulled away from Spencer and could not believe what she had done. "Are, are you gay Spencer?"

Spencer could not believe what she had done. She was suppose to be subtle about this. Why did coming here at the time seem like such a good idea? Now all that ran through her mind was that she had ruined any chance she had with Hanna because she was too rash in her decision. She did not know what to do though. Hanna was freaking out and she did something without thinking for the first time in her life. "I'm sorry Hanna. I have to go." She grabbed her bag and ran towards the front door. Before she could open it Hanna was in front of her with tears falling down her face.

"No. You don't get to come over here, say those things you did, and kiss me out of nowhere. What's going on? Just tell me." Hanna was more confused in this moment than she had ever been in her entire life. Trying to figure out who -A was had nothing on this. Maybe it was the mere fact that it was Spencer who started random fights without any reason behind them. Maybe it was the mere fact that she had just been kissed by none other than her best friend. Hanna knew the truth deep down. She felt something when Spencer kissed her. It was nothing like she had ever felt with Sean or Caleb. It was different. The fact of the matter was, _different scared her_.

"Hanna just move. I have to go."

"No."

"Hanna. Move."

"No."

"God! What are we five again!? We can discuss this tomorrow or quite possibly never. Right now I have to go home." Just then the lights began to flicker and the loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the house. Lightening came not to long after and Hanna smirked knowing full and well she won this battle. "Guess you have to stay here until the storm is over." Hanna locked the door and walked back into the kitchen to get a couple flashlights. "Candles are underneath the bathroom sink!" Spencer rolled her eyes and threw her bag down on the floor. It was just her luck that this had to of happened.

"Spencer!?"

"I'm getting them Hanna!"

"We're still not done talking about that kiss!" Spencer inwardly groaned and made her way upstairs to retrieve the candles. This entire situation turned around in a way that made her feel like she was going to get whiplash. Yes, she told Hanna everything she did these days irritated her. She did not get to tell the part of how she secretly enjoys seeing Hanna angry. It was a turn on. She shook her head and rid those thoughts. Now was not the appropriate time. Spencer could not help but think back to the whole "unrequited" love thing being a lot easier than what is going to happen now. The heart knows what it wants though. That someone was none other than Hanna Marin. Basically, she was screwed.

* * *

><p>*AN: To the two lovelies who reviewed...thank you so much! It literally makes me so happy you have no idea. :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. xoxo* ~~And as always when I write...it goes places I never planned for it to XD.<p> 


End file.
